Premature Evolution
The power to achieve an evolved form before all the requirements are met. Sub-power of Evolution. Not to be confused with Partial Transformation. Also Called * Incomplete Evolution/Transformation * Partial Evolution/Transformation * Premature Transformation Capabilities The user can achieve a superior form in between the "base" and "complete" levels. By certain standards, an evolution may require certain perquisites (such as time, amount ingested) to be met before the user can achieve the new form, and cannot be reached if anything is missing or removed (resulting in a failure that may cause either regression or even death). This ability allows the user to reach an evolved state without all the necessary steps in place, although with certain drawbacks. Applications *Ability Creation **Ability Imprinting **Power Activation **Power Inheritance **Power Opposition *Bio-Augmentation **Body Modification **Supernatural Cells *DNA Indexing **Hive Genetic *DNA Replication **Power Replication *Energy Source Selection **Energy Transferal *Genetic Traits **Genetic Memory **Genetic Mimicry **Genetic Mutation ***Secondary Mutation **Genetic Perfection ***Dominant Genetics *Reactive Adaptation **Adaptive Metabolism **Environmental Adaptation **Selective Invulnerability ***Weakness Change *Reactive Enhancement **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Enhancing Mutation Associations * Double-Edged Power * Evolution Manipulation * Transformation Limitations * Achieved form is weaker than the complete form. * May lead to certain drawbacks due to lack of certain components. * More often than not, this is used as a desperation when a complete evolution is hampered. * May be difficult/impossible to reach completion if this form is taken. * Can be reversed via Devolution. Known Users * Papillon (Buso Renkin) * Mafuga (Doraemon) * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball) * Gaara (Naruto) * Mizuki (Naruto) * Ten-Tails (Naruto) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Saffron (Ranma 1/2) * Glitch Bob (ReBoot) * Alf Layla wa-Layla (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) * Great Moth (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) was forced to use an incomplete embryo to transform into a humanoid homunculus to counter Jiro's attempted sabotage, thus he did not acquire the emblem nor could he remove the pangs of his illness. However, he compensates this by combining his intellect and unbreakable will with his new superhuman strengths and eternal life to overcome all odds. File:Mafuga.png|Mafuga (Doraemon) is a wind demon dragon formed from three wind spirits: Fuuko, Gorado, and a the Red Egg. Even after Fuuko was freed from the body, Gorado and the Red Egg recombined to form a less powerful Mafuga, though more evil since Fuuko's influence was absent. File:ImperfectCellPowersUp.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) in his incomplete form, in which his powers pales in comparison to his complete form, which requires the absorption of Artificial Humans #17 and #18 to achieve. He partially compensates this by devouring a large amount of human life energy, preparing him with enough power to overpower and capture the two. File:DragonballZ-Movie04_959.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) was so enraged at Lord Slug that he took on a Pseudo Super Saiyan state against him. While not a true Super Saiyan form, Goku nonetheless gained enough power from the state to easily overpower Slug, when he was no match for him before. File:Jinchuriki_Partial_1.jpg|Gaara (Naruto) was forced into an incomplete transformation into Shukaku due to being injured by Sasuke's Chidori in between his phase. As a result of his mental instability of seeing his own blood, he could not focus on taking the form of the tailed beast within him, and was severely hampered compared to if he had the time to fully transform. File:Mizuki's_Tiger_Transformation.png|Mizuki (Naruto) used an incomplete experimental potion from Orochimaru to achieve an animal-hybrid transformation, which gave him an explosive burst of powers. However, because of this incomplete formula, Mizuki eventually suffered from a cellular destruction backlash that would have killed him had Tsunade not saved him; he nevertheless lost all of his ninja capacities. File:Ten-Tails_emerges.png|The Ten-Tails (Naruto) was revived at an incomplete form due to Obito losing his patience in capturing Gyūki and Kurama, thus resulting in a severely weakened form (by comparison), though by no means was it any less threatening to the world. Nevertheless, Black Zetsu did not want this form to revive Kaguya, as it would result in her being severely weakened. File:Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) becoming the jinchūriki to an incomplete Ten-Tails, thus his form is also incomplete. However, he still became the strongest being at the time of his transformation, with sufficient power to subjugate the entire world. He did not possess the full powers of the Rinnegan, thus Black Zetsu did not want to use him as the vessel for Kaguya. File:Glitch_Bob.png|Bob (ReBoot) merged with his keytool, Glitch, when it was damaged, thus resulting in a form that can be considered a failure. Continuous usage of his Glitch powers would risk total fragmentation, and separating was a very risky move that nearly cost him his life. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla.png|Alf Layla wa-Layla (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the form the Erazor Djinn takes after absorbing the World Rings and killing Shahra the Ring Genie; however, as Sonic, the one who collected the World Rings, was not sacrificed, Erazor did not gain full control over the rings, resulting in his transformation being incomplete, though no less threatening to the world. Semi-Super_Mecha_Sonic_Ball.jpg|Using four Chaos Emeralds, Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) enters a "semi-super" state. While not his true super form, Mecha Sonic was powerful enough to easily trounce the Axem Rangers and Mario's team all at once, and generating an energy ball powerful enough to utterly annihilate Yoshi's Island. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power Sources Category:Rare power